Saint Cavern
|chinese_title = 圣洞 |status = Exists |era = !6-#19 |type = !Place |world = !Mortal Emperor World#19 |region = !Grand Middle Territory#19 |nation = !Old Ox Country#19 |sect = !Nine Saint Demon Gate#19 |first_appearance = 19-Mentioned*21-Full appearance |history = Origin The is a sacred ground and forbidden zone of the Nine Saint Demon Gate, only Elders and above could enter. It was created by Nine Saint Virtuous Paragon, he sealed certain treasures inside the cave, so there would always be a chance for revival should the Nine Saint Demon Gate be destroyed. There was a legend, saying that gave an Immortal Emperor Life Treasure to Nine Saint Virtuous Paragon for his accomplishments. However, the Nine Saint Demon Gate did not have it in their possession, so they believed that the Life Treasure was sealed in the Saint Cavern. After Nine Saint Virtuous Paragon's death the was sealed for millions of years and no one has been able to open it. The descendants of the Nine Saint Demon Gate all believed that "Only Demon under the Heavens" words on the left side of the cave was the key to opening it. Since the right side was left empty, some believed that if they could correctly match the wordplays, the cavern would be opened. However, there were others who thought that the words "Only Demon under the Heavens" was the real key. It hid untouchable mysterious truths; each stroke possessed supreme Merit Laws. As long as one could understand its meanings, he could open the cave himself. Both of these predictions were tested by the disciples throughout the ages. There was one disciple with the highest innate aptitude in the Nine Saint Demon Gate who cultivated next to these words in order to understand the true meanings. Another time, the Sect Master personally went to the mortal world; he found a peerless literature expert, hoping that this person could write a matching prose to the right. However, the cavern remained closed despite trying all of these methods throughout the years. Current Era After the shocking results of Li Qiye's trials, Lun Ri asked him to try to open the and Li Qiye agreed. Next day, after seeing the cavern and the words written to the left, Li Qiye immediately knew how to open the cavern. However, because there were Elders watching, he couldn't immediately open it and pretended that he pondering how to do it for entire day. In the end, he wrote on the right side: "Mere Chicken above the Earth". The Elders were furious and believed that Li Qiye simply decided to make fun of their patriarch, but in the next moment, the cave really opened. Inside the cavern Nine Saint Virtuous Paragon left many treasures, including Min Ren's Immortal Emperor Life Treasure. The Elders were afraid that Li Qiye will take Immortal Emperor Life Treasure away, but he instead chose unremarkable ancient box and left the Saint Cavern. It took three days for the Nine Saint Demon Gate to count and store all the treasures in the Cavern. |geography = The is situated at the end of the Nine Saint Demon Gate under a lone mountain. |description = The is a sealed cave under the mountain. It is covered by wild grass and mushrooms, and the front of the cave was worn by the test of time with hallowed erosions. There are calligraphies ingrained to the side of the cave; radiant and alive in contrast to the surrounding scene: "Only Demon under the Heavens". These words exerted a powerful and majestic atmosphere. Each vivid word, vibrant with their own spirit, was highlighted with the impeccable penmanship. It was as if these heavenly words were ready to pierce the heavens at any moment; like a flying dragon or dancing phoenix. Tested by the vigor of time, for many moons, the aura of the Virtuous Paragon still remained. These words were left behind by Nine Saint Virtuous Paragon himself. |items = Items from the Saint Cavern: * Life Treasures ** Violet Dragon Dual Sword ** Demon Extinguishing Pagoda ** Nine Galaxy Spoon ** Heavenly Wooden Vessel ** Min Ren's Immortal Emperor Life Treasure * Immortal Irons * Heavenly Jewels * Cultivation Manuals ** Qing Mu Ancient Tablet * Ancient Scrolls * Yin Yang Sea of Blood }}